First, seventh and eighth inventions relate to an open/close valve which works as a valve means for carrying out water supply and for stopping water supply. The open/close valve is suitable for, for example, a flush toilet, especially, a tankless western-style flush toilet as a western-style flush toilet which has no toilet washing tank. Second invention relates to a toilet washing water supply device for supplying water to such a western-style flush toilet. Third invention relates to a tankless western-style flush toilet. Fourth invention relates to a water supply method to a western-style flush toilet. This water supply method is suitable for, especially, a tankless western-style flush toilet. Fifth invention relates to a flow passage switching device which has the following constitution. When an open/close valve in which the open/close operation of a valve plug is mechanically carried out is mounted in each of plural flow passages respectively, the open/close operation of a valve plug of each open/close valve can be carried out by a single operation means. Sixth invention relates to a tankless western-style flush toilet, especially, a tankless western-style flush toilet having an open/close valve which is able to supply water and to stop supplying water to a rim channel or a jet hole selectively. Ninth invention relates to an open/close valve for a flush toilet. Tenth invention relates to a western-style flush toilet having a manual handle which is able to wash a toilet body due to fluctuation. Eleventh invention relates to a tankless western-style flush toilet. Twelfth and Thirteenth inventions relate to a flush toilet.
In a common western-style flush toilet, water which is supplied from a water supply source such as a city water service pipe and so on is temporarily reserved in a toilet washing tank such as a low tank and so on, and a western-style toilet body is washed by the water which is reserved in the toilet washing tank. The toilet washing tank is mounted at a rear portion of the western-style toilet body or on a side wall of a toilet room in such a manner that the toilet washing tank is positioned outside the western-style toilet body. Furthermore, the toilet washing tank has a large volume in order to spout a large amount of water into the western-style toilet body at one time for ensuring the discharge of filth from the western-style toilet body. However, in such a common western-style flush toilet, a space is required for mounting the toilet washing tank. Accordingly, recently, from the viewpoint of effectively making use of the space, a tankless western-style flush toilet in which an open/close vale (valve for adjusting a flow amount) is mounted between a water supply source and a western-style flush toilet, and which is capable of directly supplying water that is supplied from the water supply source by opening the open/close valve to the western-style flush toilet has been developed (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 90723/1991, Japanese Patent Registration No. 2841537).
In this tankless western-style flush toilet, a toilet washing water supply device which washes a western-style toilet body with water that is directly supplied from a water supply source is mounted in the western-style toilet body, and the water is directly supplied to the western-style toilet body by opening an open/close valve which is contained in the toilet washing water supply device. In the toilet washing water supply device, the open/close valve has a water-in port as an inlet port and a water-out port as an outlet port at a housing, and at the same time, a valve mechanism which is able to adjust the divergence between the water-in port and the water-out port. The water-in port is connected to the water supply source to be capable of taking water into the housing, and the water-out port is connected to the western-style toilet body to be capable of spouting water from the housing to the western-style toilet body. Furthermore, the open/close valve has a diaphragm as a valve mechanism between the water-in port and the water-out port, and the diaphragm can be bent flexibly by the operation of an electromagnetic valve which is driven by the on-off operation. Accordingly, in this toilet washing water supply device, the diaphragm is bent flexibly by the operation of the electromagnetic valve, and hence, the divergence of the communication between the water-in port and the water-out port can be adjusted.
Moreover, in the open/close valve of the tankless western-style flush toilet, a rim flow passage such as a rim conduit and the like for supplying water to a rim channel which is mounted at an upper portion of a toilet bowl of the western-style toilet body, and a jet flow passage such as a jet conduit and the like for supplying water to a jet hole which generates a forced siphon effect and which is mounted at a bottom portion of the toilet bowl are formed. Then, the open/close valve carries out the rim water-through operation in which water is supplied to the rim flow passage to wash an inner wall surface of the toilet bowl with water which flows down from the rim channel, and the open/close valve carries out the jet water-through operation in which water is supplied to the jet flow passage to spout the water from the jet hole in the inside of the toilet bowl at high speed, and as a result, a forced siphon effect is generated to discharge filth which is excreted in the toilet bowl. Such a rim flow passage and such a jet flow passage are separate paths which are independent from each other. In the above-mentioned tankless western-style flush toilet, there exists a possibility that a negative pressure is generated at an upstream side of the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage to generate aback flow of filth water after the open/close valve which is in the open condition for supplying water is closed to stop supplying water to the rim channel or the jet hole. Accordingly, in such a tankless western-style flush toilet, a vacuum breaker which is communicated with an air is formed at the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage respectively in order to prevent a back flow of filth water.
In addition, in a forced siphon toilet as a tankless western-style flush toilet, the time for supplying water to the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage is controlled by a flow passage switching device in such a manner that each time doesn""t overlap with each other. FIG. 122 shows one example of a forced siphon toilet 1 having such kind of flow passage switching device. In this flow passage switching device, two branch water supply pipes Q and R are connected by way of a constant flow amount valve L at the middle of a main water supply pipe P which is connected to a water supply source, and an open/close valve M, N is mounted in each branch water supply pipe Q, R. At the same time, one branch water supply pipe Q is connected to a rim channel 2, and the other branch water supply pipe R is connected to a jet hole 5 which is mounted at the bottom portion of a toilet bowl 4. In such a conventional flow passage switching device, in order to carry out the washing of the forced siphon toilet 1, at first, only one open/close valve M is opened to supply water from the branch water supply pipe Q to the side of the rim channel 2, thereby washing the toilet bowl 4. Then, the open/close valve M is closed, and the other open/close valve N is opened to spout water from the jet hole 5 to a discharge pipe 3 by way of the branch water supply pipe R. Due to this, the discharge pipe 3 is rapidly filled with water, so a siphon effect is swiftly generated. When water is discharged and the siphon effect is finished, the open/close valve N is closed to stop supplying water to the branch water supply pipe R on the side of the jet hole 5, and at the same time, the open/close valve M is again opened to supply water from the branch water supply pipe Q on the side of the rim channel 2 to the toilet bowl 4, thereby forming sealing water in the forced siphon toilet 1.
In an open/close valve for a flush toilet having a valve mechanism in a housing, a water-in port, a water-out port and a communication passage are formed in the housing. The communication passage communicates the water-in port with the water-out port, and the communication passage can be opened and closed by the valve mechanism. In the open/close valve for a flush toilet, as above-mentioned, when the valve mechanism opens the communication passage, water which is taken from a water supply source by way of the water-in port is spouted to a western-style toilet body by way of the water-out port, and accordingly, it is possible to wash the western-style toilet body. When the washing of the western-style toilet body is finished, the valve mechanism closes the communication passage, and spouting water to the western-style toilet body is finished.
Moreover, normally, a manual handle is mounted on a toilet washing tank in such a manner that the manual handle can be fluctuated. If the user fluctuates the manual handle by the manual operation, a chain which is dragged by the manual handle lifts up a valve which is mounted at the bottom of the toilet washing tank to be the released condition. Due to this, water in the toilet washing tank is supplied to the western-style toilet body, and the western-style toilet body is washed. Accordingly, when the manual handle is fluctuated by the manual operation, the manual handle should be fluctuated against water pressure which acts on the valve. Such an operation requires some physical strength, so the manual handle doesn""t have necessarily an excellent operability for a serious patient or an old man whose physical strength is considerably weak. Accordingly, recently, a western-style flush toilet in which an electric motor for driving a manual handle automatically is mounted on a toilet washing tank, and at the same time, a toilet washing switch is mounted on a toilet wall which is apart from a western-style toilet body in such a manner that the toilet washing switch is independent from the manual handle separately has been developed. In this western-style flush toilet, after relieving oneself, if the user who is a part from the western-style toilet body carries out the push operation of the toilet washing switch at the toilet wall, the electric motor is driven to flactuate the manual handle automatically, and the washing of the western-style toilet body is carried out. In this case, the push operation of the toilet washing switch doesn""t require much physical strength, so an excellent operability can be exhibited.
Furthermore, in the above tankless western-style flush toilet, at the time of washing a western-style toilet body, it is possible to select a water supply amount depending on whether or not a drain pipe which is connected to a trap of a western-style toilet body is an underfloor discharging construction or a floor discharging construction. Therefore, the time for releasing an open/close valve is maintained in accordance with the discharging construction, and the effective washing of the western-style toilet body can be carried out by an appropriate amount of water supply.
First Invention
However, in the above-mentioned conventional open/close valve, a diaphragm having good flexibility is applied as a valve mechanism. The diaphragm is bent flexibly, and the operation responsibility is not stable. For example, if this open/close valve is used for a western-style flush toilet, there is a fear that the washability is not reliable.
Especially, in this open/close valve, one face of the diaphragm always receives the pressure of water in a water-in port. So, in the open/close valve, when the pressure of water in the water-in port is excessively high, the divergence of the communication between the water-in port and a water-out port is likely to be large contrary to the operation of an electromagnetic valve for making the divergence small. On the contrary, when the pressure of water in the water-in port is excessively low, the divergence of the communication between the water-in port and a water-out port is likely to be small contrary to the operation of the electromagnetic valve for making the divergence large. Such a variation of the pressure of water in the water-in port is generated by circumstances under which the open/close valve is used, such as an upper layer floor of a building or underground. Accordingly, it is considered that the operation responsibility of this open/close valve is especially hard to be stable.
The first invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the first task to be solved to provide an open/close valve which can contribute to stabilization of the operation responsibility.
With respect to the open/close valve of the first invention, in an open/close valve including a valve mechanism which has an inlet port and an outlet port at a housing, and which is capable of adjusting the divergence between the inlet port and the outlet port,
the improvement is characterized in that the valve mechanism has a piston which is slidably mounted on the housing in the axial direction by the external operation of an external operation means, and which is attached to a seat face of the housing by being slided on one side in the axial direction to close the communication between the inlet port and the outlet port, and which is detached from the seat face by being slided on the other side in the axial direction to open the communication between the inlet port and the outlet port, and a pressure offset room for offsetting the pressure which the piston receives from a fluid in the inlet port or the outlet port to the other side.
In the open/close valve of the first invention, when the piston is slided to one side in the axial direction by the external operation of the external operation means, the piston is attached to the seat face of the housing to close the communication between the inlet port and the outlet port. In this condition, the flow of the fluid from the inlet port is stopped. Furthermore, when the piston is slided to the other side in the axial direction by the external operation of the external operation means, the piston is detached from the seat face of the housing to open the communication between the inlet port and the outlet port. In this condition, in accordance with the divergence, the fluid flows in the housing from the inlet port to be spouted from the outlet port. Thus, in the open/close valve of the first invention, it is possible to adjust the divergence of the communication between the water-in port and the water-out port.
Accordingly, the piston opens and closes the communication between the inlet port and the outlet port, so the piston receives the pressure on the other side due to the fluid in the inlet port or the outlet port. At this time, the piston is not bent flexibly to the side of the open valve by the pressure on the other side because the piston has no flexibility. However, if only a space for the sliding of the piston is mounted, the slidability of the piston in the axial direction is hindered by the pressure on the other side. So, in the open/close valve of the first invention, the pressure on the other side is offset by a pressure offset means, and due to this, the slidability of the piston in the axial direction is ensured. Accordingly, in the open/close valve of the first invention, the operation responsibility becomes stable, and it is possible to improve the reliability of the washability and the like when the open/close valve is used for, for example, a tankless western-style flush toilet.
Furthermore, in the open/close valve of the first invention, the speed for opening and closing valve can be set voluntarily by the operation of the piston, so a rapid opening and closing of the valve, which is caused by the diaphragm of the conventional open/close valve, is not occurred. So, in the open/close valve of the first invention, even if a large amount of fluid flows, a rapid closing of the valve can be prevented. As a result, the generation of water hammer is prevented, and a noise and the like can be suppressed.
Moreover, since the conventional open/close valve adopts the diaphragm, the valve is hardly opened satisfactorily when the pressure of the fluid is low, and the pressure loss is likely to be generated. In connection with this, if it is attempted to open the valve satisfactorily even when the pressure of the fluid is low, and due to this, to make the pressure loss small, the open/close valve necessarily becomes large because the diaphragm is required to be large. As a result, the mountability of the open/close valve on a tankless western-style flush toilet and the like is damaged. On the contrary, in the open/close valve of the first invention, the valve is opened satisfactorily by the operation of merely a small piston when the pressure of the fluid is low, so the pressure loss is hardly generated, and the open/close valve doesn""t necessarily become large. As a result, an excellent mountability of the open/close valve on a tankless western-style flush toilet and the like is exhibited.
As a pressure offset means, the one comprising a pressure offset room which is formed on the other side of the piston and a passage for communicating one side of the piston with the pressure offset means can be adopted. With such a constitution, a fluid which exists at one side of the piston is moved from the inlet port or the outlet port to the pressure offset room via the passage, and the balance between the pressure of the fluid in the pressure offset room and the pressure of the fluid atone side of the piston is kept, thereby canceling or decreasing the differential pressure between them.
The passage is formed in the housing, but it is preferable that the passage is formed in the piston. If the passage is formed in the housing, the piston is slided in the axial direction, so the passage becomes complicated, for example, the passage is bent and the like. If the passage is formed in the piston, a simple passage is adopted, for example, the passage is mounted through the axial direction. Furthermore, if the passage is mounted through the piston in the axial direction, a fluid which is moved in the passage doesn""t receive the resistance when the piston is slided, and the slidability of the piston is improved.
It is preferable that the inlet port of the housing opens at a peripheral surface side of the piston, and that the outlet port of the housing opens at an end surface side of one side of the piston in the axial direction. With such a constitution, the piston doesn""t receive the pressure on the other side due to the fluid in the inlet port. If the pressure of the fluid in the inlet port is excessively high or low due to circumstances under which the open/close valve is used and the like, the slidability of the piston is not changed by this matter.
As an external operation means, the one having the constitution in which a piston can be externally operated by magnetic force and the like can be adopted. However, it is preferable to adopt a shaft which is fixed to the piston and which is protruded from the housing, and furthermore, by which the piston is slided in the axial direction while being against a force act means. With such a constitution, it is unnecessary to adopt an electromagnetic valve such as a conventional open/close valve, so the production cost of the open/close valve can be reduced. Especially, when plural open/close valves are used, individual electromagnetic valves should be opened and closed in the conventional open/close valve, but however, if such a shaft is used, individual shafts can be opened and closed by individual cams, and the effect of the reduction of the production cost is large.
In the open/close valve of the first invention, it is possible to adopt the relationship between a force act means and a shaft which is shown in FIGS. 9(A) to (D). Here, as a force act means, in addition to a push means such as a push spring and the like, it is possible to adopt a tensile means such as a tension spring which pulls a piston.
In the relationship as shown in FIG. 9(A), a force act means S pushes a piston P forcibly to one side in the axial direction, and a shaft D is protruded to one side. In this relationship, if the shaft D is pushed to the other side against act force of the force act means S, the piston P opens the communication between an inlet port I and an outlet port O. On the other hand, if the shaft D is pulled to one side according to act force of the force act means S, the piston P closes the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O.
Furthermore, in the relationship as shown in FIG. 9(B), a force act means S pushes a piston P forcibly to one side, and a shaft D is protruded to the other side. In this relationship, if the shaft D is pulled to the other side against act force of the force act means S, the piston P opens the communication between an inlet port I and an outlet port O. On the other hand, if the shaft D is pushed to one side according to act force of the force act means S, the piston P closes the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O.
Besides, in the relationship as shown in FIG. 9(C), a force act means S pushes a piston P forcibly to the other side, and a shaft D is protruded to one side. In this relationship, if the shaft D is pulled to one side against act force of the force act means S, the piston P closes the communication between an inlet port I and an outlet port O. On the other hand, if the shaft D is pushed to the other side according to act force of the force act means S, the piston P opens the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O.
Moreover, in the relationship as shown in FIG. 9(D), a force act means S pushes a piston P forcibly to the other side, and a shaft D is protruded to the other side. In this relationship, if the shaft D is pushed to one side against act force of the force act means S, the piston P closes the communication between an inlet port I and an outlet port O. On the other hand, if the shaft D is pulled to the other side according to act force of the force act means S, the piston P opens the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O.
Among these relationships, the one as shown in FIG. 9(A) is preferable. With such a constitution, a general push spring is adopted as the force act means S, and the piston P can close the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O by means of act force of the push spring while it is possible to adopt a cam which pushes the shaft D to the other side against act force of the force act means S in order to open the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O. Such a cam has the constitution that pushes the shaft D to the other side in order to open the communication between the inlet port I and the outlet port O, so the constitution becomes relatively simple, and the production cost of the open/close valve can be reduced.
According to the preferred embodiment of the open/close valve of the first invention, it is possible to adopt the constitution in which a fluid is water, and an outlet port is connected to a tankless western-style flush toilet having no toilet washing tank. With such a constitution, even at an upper layer floor of a building or underground and the like, it is possible to supply water and to stop supplying water surely to the tankless western-style flush toilet having no toilet washing tank by means of the open/close valve.
Second Invention
Furthermore, in the above conventional toilet washing water supply device, an electromagnetic valve is adopted to operate a diaphragm as a valve mechanism which has an excellent flexibility, and the diaphragm can be bent flexibly by the operation of the electromagnetic valve. So, there arise the following disadvantages.
Namely, in the electromagnetic valve, magnetic attraction force is generated by magnetization due to feeding to a solenoid, and a movable body formed of a permeable material which is contained in the electromagnetic valve is magnetically attracted to open the electromagnetic valve. Accordingly, in such an electromagnetic valve, even if the solenoid is demagnetized, there is a disadvantage that remarkably large residual magnetism remains in the movable body. So, if no measure is taken on the electromagnetic valve of the toilet washing water supply device in order to avoid the influence of the residual magnetism, there exists a possibility that the operation of the valve mechanism is not stable depending on the primary water pressure which acts on a water-in port.
Furthermore, it is the assumption that the open valve degree of the electromagnetic valve is fully-opened or fully-closed, so the open valve degree cannot be maintained at an intermediate stage. Accordingly, in such a toilet washing water supply device, even if a small amount of water is tried to flow continuously in order to prevent the freezing of water in a water supply system during the cold season and the like, the electromagnetic valve cannot achieve such a use form.
Moreover, the electromagnetic valve is expensive as compared with a general motor and the like, so this pushes up the cost of the toilet washing water supply device.
The second invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the second task to be solved to provide a toilet washing water supply device which can contribute to stabilization of the operation of a valve mechanism, and which is able to prevent the freezing of water during the cold season and the like, and which is relatively low cost.
The toilet washing water supply device of the second invention is characterized in that it includes an open/close valve having a valve housing in which a water-in port that is communicated with a water supply source in order that water is supplied and a water-out port that is capable of supplying the water to a flow passage of a flush toilet are formed, and a valve mechanism which is protruded from the valve housing to be movably mounted on the valve housing and which opens and closes the water-in port and the water-out port, and
a cam device having a cam which mechanically opens and closes the valve mechanism.
The cam device is a mechanism having a rotation body which can be mechanically engaged with the portion on the side of the valve mechanism that works as a follower, and in this mechanism, the follower is moved reciprocatingly in accordance with the rotation of the rotation body. Here, the rotation body can be a rotation axis or a gear, in short, the one which can be rotated. The cam device can be a plane cam in which a locus of a connecting point between the cam and the follower is a plane curve, or a three-dimensional cam in which a locus of the connecting point is a three-dimensional curve.
The gravity can be utilized in order that the follower is brought into contact with the cam, or a force act means such as a spring and the like can be adopted in order to ensure the connecting point between the cam and the follower. The rotation direction of the rotation body can be selected in consideration of circumstances such as a mounting space and the like, so it doesn""t matter that the rotation direction is the back and forward direction of a toilet bowl, the right and left direction of the toilet bowl, or the direction which is slanted with respect to these directions. As the cam device, the well-known cam mechanism can be adopted.
In the toilet washing water supply device of the second invention, when the cam device is operated, the valve mechanism which is mechanically engaged with the cam of the cam device is operated to be opened or closed, thereby adjusting the divergence of the communication between the water-in port and the water-out port.
Furthermore, in the toilet washing water supply device of the second invention, the speed for opening and closing valve of the valve mechanism can be set voluntarily by selecting a profile of the cam of the cam device, so it is possible to suppress a rapid opening or a rapid closing of the valve, and to suppress a noise, a water hammer phenomenon and the like. When the valve is opened or closed, it is possible to stop driving the cam device in the halfway. In this case, an amount for opening and closing valve of the valve mechanism can be continuously maintained at an intermediate stage, in addition to the fully-opened or fully-closed condition. With such a constitution, it is possible to continue to flow a small amount of water to a western-style toilet body, and this is advantageous to prevent the freezing of water during the cold season and the like.
In the toilet washing water supply device of the second invention, it is preferable that the valve mechanism has a shaft which is pushed to the side of the valve housing by the cam of the cam device. With such a constitution, it is possible to adopt the mechanism in which the shaft is pushed to the side of the valve housing to open the valve of the valve mechanism. Such a system in which the valve of the valve mechanism is opened by pushing is advantageous to the simplification of the mechanism, and the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
The cam of the cam device can be driven by the manual operation, but it is preferable that the cam is driven by a motor. With such a constitution, it is possible to wash the toilet body by the simple switch operation. Moreover, a motor is generally low price as compared with an electromagnetic valve and the like, so the reduction of the cost of the toilet washing water supply device can be achieved.
It is preferable that the open/close valve, the motor and the cam device are mounted on a common single base plate. If the open/close valve, the motor and the cam device are mounted together on the single base plate like this, it is possible to improve the saving of spaces, the reduction of the number of components and the assembly performance. Furthermore, the base plate is preferably mounted on a rear portion of the toilet bowl.
It is preferable that the motor or the cam device has a manual axis which drives the cam of the cam device by the manual operation. With such a constitution, it is unnecessary to use a motor for driving the cam device, so the toilet body can be washed by opening and closing the valve mechanism even at the time of power failure in which the motor is not driven. It is preferable that the manual axis is detachable. With such a constitution, normally, the manual axis is detached in order not to be obstacle, and the manual axis may be attached when the manual operation is required. Moreover, it is possible that the manual axis can be foldable.
According to the second invention, it is possible that the toilet washing water supply device is used for a tankless flush toilet as a flush toilet having no toilet washing tank. With such a constitution, it is possible to surely supply water to the tankless flush toilet even at an upper layer floor of a building or underground and the like.
Third Invention
In addition, in the above-mentioned conventional tankless western-style flush toilet, when the toilet washing device is mounted in the western-style toilet body, a mounting space of the toilet washing device on the western-style toilet body is not satisfactorily examined, for example, to solve the problem that the mounting space hinders the person who uses the western-style toilet body.
For example, in the above tankless western-style flush toilet, the open/close valve is assembled into the toilet washing device, and moreover, each kind of components such as a driving device and the like for driving the valve mechanism of the open/close valve is also assembled into the toilet washing device. So, there is a tendency that the mounting space of the toilet washing device becomes large. Especially, If there are plural flow passages for supplying water to the western-style toilet body in order to discharge filth in the western-style toilet body, it is requested that the open/close valve is assembled into each flow passage. In this respect, there is a tendency that the mounting space becomes large. Furthermore, in a tankless western-style flush toilet having a part washing mechanism or a tankless western-style flush toilet having a heating toilet seat mechanism, components which is required for the part washing or the heating toilet seat are also assembled into the toilet washing device together with the above open/close valve and the like. In this respect, there is a tendency that the mounting space of the toilet washing device becomes large.
The third invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the third task to be solved to provide a tankless western-style flush toilet which is able to save a mounting space of a toilet washing device.
With respect to the tankless western-style flush toilet of the third invention, in a tankless western-style flush toilet including a toilet washing device which has no toilet washing tank, and which carries out the washing of a western-style toilet body with water which is supplied from a water supply source,
the improvement is characterized in that the toilet washing device includes an open/close valve having a valve housing in which a water-in port that is communicated with the water supply source in order that water is supplied and a water-out port that is capable of supplying the water to a flow passage of the western-style toilet body are formed, and a shaft which is protruded from the valve housing to be mounted on the valve housing movably in the axial direction and which opens and closes the water-in port and the water-out port, and
a cam device having a cam which moves the shaft in the axial direction, and that
the open/close valve is mounted in such a manner that the shaft is extended in the vertical direction of the western-style toilet body in the toilet washing device.
In the tankless western-style flush toilet of the third invention, when the cam of the cam device is driven, the shaft which is protruded from the valve housing of the open/close valve moves in the axial direction to open and close the water-in port and the water-out port of the valve housing of the open/close valve. Accordingly, water which is supplied from the water supply source is supplied or stopped being supplied to the flow passage of the western-style toilet body. Due to this, the washing of the western-style toilet body is carried out.
In the tankless western-style flush toilet of the third invention, the shaft which is protruded from the valve housing of the open/close valve is extended in the vertical direction of the western-style toilet body. Due to this, a top end of the shaft is not protruded toward the side or the rear of the western-style toilet body, and it is possible to save the mounting space of the toilet washing device.
The cam device is a mechanism having a rotation body which is engaged with the shaft that works as a follower, and in this mechanism, the shaft is moved reciprocatingly in accordance with the rotation of the rotation body. The gravity can be utilized in order that the shaft as the follower is brought into contact with the cam, or a force act means such as a spring and the like can be adopted in order to ensure the connecting point between the cam and the shaft. The rotation direction of the rotation body can be selected in consideration of circumstances such as a mounting space and the like, so it doesn""t matter that the rotation direction is the back and forward direction of a toilet bowl, the right and left direction of the western-style toilet body, or the direction which is slanted with respect to these directions. As the cam device, the well-known cam mechanism can be adopted.
In the tankless western-style flush toilet of the third invention, the speed for opening and closing valve of the valve mechanism can be set voluntarily by selecting a profile of the cam of the cam device, so it is possible to suppress a rapid opening or a rapid closing of the valve, and to suppress a noise, a water hammer phenomenon and the like. When the valve is opened or closed, it is possible to stop driving the cam device in the halfway. In this case, an amount for opening and closing valve of the valve mechanism can be continuously maintained at an intermediate stage, in addition to the fully-opened or fully-closed condition. Due to this, it is possible to continue to flow a small amount of water to a western-style toilet body, and this is advantageous to prevent the freezing of water during the cold season and the like.
It is possible to adopt the constitution in which the cam device is mounted on an upper end of the open/close valve in the axial direction, and in which a motor for driving the cam is mounted in adjacent to the cam device. Furthermore, it is also possible to adopt the constitution in which the cam device is mounted on a lower end of the open/close valve in the axial direction, and in which a motor for driving the cam is mounted in adjacent to the cam device.
If there are plural flow passages for washing the western-style toilet body, plural open/close valves can be mounted in accordance with the number of the flow passages. With such a constitution, it is possible to open and close the valve in each flow passage respectively. In this case, the effect of the third invention is large. It is preferable that plural open/close valves are mounted in such a manner that they are adjacent to each other.
It is preferable to adopt the system in which the shaft of the open/close valve is pushed by the cam of the cam device to open the communication between the water-in port and the water-out port of the open/close valve. With such a constitution, it is advantageous to the simplification of the mechanism, and the reduction of the manufacturing cost can be achieved.
Fourth Invention
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned general western-style flush toilet and tankless western-style flush toilets, there is no consideration on the freezing of a water supply system during the cold season. Accordingly, in such western-style flush toilets, when water is freezed at an upstream side of the western-style toilet body, it is impossible that filth which is excreted in the western-style toilet body is flown to be removed. Due to this, such western-style flush toilets are restricted not to be used until the freezing condition is canceled. So, this becomes hindrance in a daily life, and also, such western-style flush toilets are unsanitary.
Especially, if the western-style flush toilet is a tankless western-style flush toilet having no toilet washing tank, in the conventional tankless western-style flush toilet, a flow amount of water which flows in a water supply system of a toilet washing device cannot be switched stepwise. So, the person who uses the toilet and the like cannot avoid the above disadvantage, and such an advantage becomes remarkable.
The fourth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the fourth task to be solved to provide a water supply method to a western-style flush toilet which is able to prevent the freezing of water at an upstream side of a western-style toilet body.
With respect to the water supply method to the western-style flush toilet of the fourth invention, in a water supply method to a western-style flush toilet for supplying water which is supplied from a water supply source to a western-style toilet body of the western-style flush toilet by way of a water supply passage,
the improvement is characterized in that the water supply passage has a flow amount switching means which is able to switch a flow amount of water stepwise, and the flow amount switching means carries out a flow mode for flowing water in the flow amount which is able to prevent the freezing of water at an upstream side of the western-style toilet body.
According to the water supply method of the fourth invention, the flow amount switching means is mounted in the water supply passage for supplying water which is supplied from the water supply source to the western-style toilet body, and the flow mode is carried out by the switching of the flow amount switching means. Accordingly, it is possible to flow water from the water supply source to the water supply passage little by little, so the freezing of water is suppressed at the upstream side of the western-style toilet body. Due to this, in a western-style flush toilet which adopts such a water supply method, water is hardly freezed at an upstream side of a western-style toilet body, and it is possible to avoid an impossibility of washing filth. So, in this western-style flush toilet, there is no restriction for use, which becomes hindrance in a daily life, and also, such a western-style flush toilet is sanitary.
An amount of water per unit time in the flow mode can be selected properly depending on the degree of coldness. For example, if a normal amount of water which is flown from the flow amount switching means is made to be 100%, it is possible that the amount of water per unit time is made to be 0.5-15%, especially, 1-10%, moreover 2-5%.
According to the water supply method of the fourth invention, it is possible to adopt a form in which the flow amount switching means comprises a stop cock that is able to adjust a flow amount of water flown in the water supply passage not stepwise and an open/close valve for opening and closing the water supply passage at a downstream side of the stop cock, and in which 100% of flow amount of water is flown at the stop cock and the flow mode is carried out by the divergence of the open/close valve. In this case, the open/close valve has a divergence adjusting mechanism in order to achieve the flow mode.
According to the water supply method of the fourth invention, it is possible to adopt a form in which the flow amount switching means comprises a step stop cock that is able to adjust a flow amount of water flown in the water supply passage stepwise and an open/close valve for opening and closing the water supply passage at a downstream side of the step stop cock, and in which the flow mode is carried out by the step stop cock and water is flown at 100% of the divergence of the open/close valve. In this case, the step stop cock has a flow adjusting mechanism in order to achieve the flow mode.
The open/close valve can adopt a form which has a valve housing in which a water-in port that is communicated with a water supply source in order that water is supplied and a water-out port that is capable of supplying the water to a flow passage of a western-style toilet body are formed, and a shaft which is protruded from the valve housing to be movably mounted on the valve housing and which opens and closes the water-in port and the water-out port, and in which the shaft is moved by a cam.
Such a cam is a mechanism in which a shaft that works as a follower is moved reciprocatingly in accordance with the rotation of a rotation body. The cam is different from an electromagnetic valve which has an assumption that it is fully-opened or fully-closed, and it is possible to stop an amount for opening and closing valve at an intermediate stage, so the cam is suitable for the flow mode in which water is flown little by little. Furthermore, when the cam is adopted, the speed for opening and closing valve of the open/close valve can be set voluntarily by selecting a profile of a cam face, so it is possible to suppress a rapid opening or a rapid closing of the valve, and to decrease a noise, a water hammer phenomenon and the like.
It is preferable that the cam is driven by a motor. With such a constitution, when the user operates the motor, the cam is driven and the shaft of the open/close valve is automatically moved. As a result, it is possible to open and close the communication between the water-in port and the water-out port automatically. As a motor, a motor which carries out a normal rotation, a motor which is able to carry out a normal rotation and a reverse rotation, a stepping motor whose rotation amount is regulated by the frequency of an inlet pulse and the like are adopted.
The cam can adopt a form in which it can be driven by the manual operation. With such a constitution, even at the time of power failure or breakdown of the motor, not only the washing of the western-style toilet body but also the flow mode is carried out by driving the cam.
Moreover, according to the water supply method of the fourth invention, it is possible to adopt a form in which water is flown to a water supply passage intermittently at every predetermined time (generally, a short time) in the flow mode, in consideration of the degree of coldness, the request for saving water and the like. Namely, it is possible to adopt a form in which supplying a small amount of water and stopping water supply are alternately repeated. With such a constitution, it is possible to save water while suppressing the freezing. Such a form can be easily carried out by a program if a control device which uses a microcomputer in order to control the flow switching means such as the stop cock, the step stop cock, the open/close valve and the like.
Fifth Invention
Furthermore, in the conventional flow passage switching means as shown in FIG. 122, in order to automatically control the opening and closing of an open/close valve M, N which is mounted in the above branch water supply pipe Q, R, the open/close valve M, N is respectively needed to be a motor-operated valve which is driven by a motor. In this case, in the flow passage switching means which requires two open/close valves, two motors are required, and this pushes up the cost.
The fifth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the fifth task to be solved to provide a flow passage switching means which is able to automatically control the opening and closing of an open/close valve without pushing up the cost.
The flow passage switching means of the fifth invention is characterized in that an open/close valve whose valve body is mechanically operated to be opened and closed is mounted in each of plural flow passages, a transmission means which transmits mechanical operation force in order to operate the opening and closing of each valve body is mounted on each open/close valve, an operation means which applies the mechanical operation force to each open/close valve by means of each transmission means is mounted, and the timing for outputting the mechanical operation force from the operation means to each transmission means has the predetermined time lag with respect to each transmission means.
With such a constitution, the opening and closing of respective open/close valve which is mounted in plural flow passages can be operated by single operation means in such a manner that it has the predetermined time lag. Accordingly, the opening and closing of the open/close valve can be automatically operated without pushing up the cost.
In the flow passage switching means of the fifth invention, it is possible to adopt the constitution in which the operation means is a motor, and the transmission means comprises plural cams having each different phase which are mounted on a rotation axis driven directly or indirectly by the motor, and an acceptance tool of operation force which is mounted on a valve axis connected to each valve body of each open/close valve and which can be brought into contact with each cam. When the operation means is the motor, it is preferable to mount a backup electric power supply for rotating each cam to the predetermined position at the time of power failure.
In the flow passage switching means of the fifth invention, it is possible to mount a manual operation means which is able to manually rotate the rotation axis to which the cam is attached, either. With such a constitution, it is possible to operate the opening and closing of the open/close valve by the manual operation.
Furthermore, in the flow passage switching means of the fifth invention, it is preferable that a clutch mechanism is disposed between an output axis of the motor and the rotation axis to which each cam is attached, and that the operation force of the manual operation means is transmitted to an output portion of the clutch mechanism. With such a constitution, an operation force transmission path from the motor can be used as an operation force transmission path from the manual operation means. So, this makes the constitution simple.
In the flow passage switching means of the fifth invention, a worm gear and a worm wheel can be used as the transmission mechanism of rotation operation force from the output portion of the clutch mechanism to the rotation axis to which each cam is attached. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress a rapid rotation of the cam.
In the conventional flow passage switching means, in order to supply water by the manual operation, other supply pipe system is needed to be mounted, and there arises a problem that the constitution becomes complicated. In this respect, in the flow passage switching means of the fifth invention, it is preferable that the operation means comprises a manual member. In this case, the transmission means comprises plural cams having each different phase which are mounted on a rotation axis driven directly or indirectly by the manual operation and an acceptance tool of operation force which is mounted on a valve axis connected to each valve body of each open/close valve and which can be brought into contact with each cam, and an adjusting means in which the time of period for transmitting the rotation operation force inputted from the manual member to the rotation axis to which each cam is attached is adjusted to the predetermined time is mounted. With such a constitution, it is possible to adjust the transmission time period of the operation force inputted from the manual member, and to adjust the rotation speed of the cam to the predetermined speed.
Sixth Invention
Furthermore, in the above tankless western-style flush toilet, a vacuum breaker which is used as a rim flow passage exclusively is mounted, and at the same time, a vacuum breaker which is used as a jet flow passage exclusively is also used. So, the number of components increases, and there is a disadvantage in the reduction of the cost.
The sixth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the sixth task to be solved to provide a tankless western-style flush toilet which aims to reduce the number of components, and which has an advantage in the reduction of the cost.
With respect to the tankless western-style flush toilet of the sixth invention, in a tankless western-style flush toilet including a western-style toilet body which has a rim channel and a jet hole, and
a valve means which is connected to a water supply source that is able to supply water, and in which a rim conduit for supplying the water to the rim channel is connected to a jet conduit for supplying the water to the jet hole, and which is able to supply the water and to stop supplying the water to the rim channel and/or the jet hole selectively,
the improvement is characterized in that the valve means has a communication passage for communicating a rim flow passage which is connected to the rim conduit with a jet flow passage which is connected to the jet conduit, and a vacuum breaker having an intake port which is communicated with an air upward from the uppermost surface of the rim channel at either one of the rim flow passage, the jet flow passage and the communication passage.
According to the tankless western-style flush toilet of the sixth invention, when the valve of the valve means is opened, water is selectively supplied to the rim channel or the jet hole, and the western-style toilet body is washed. When the valve of the valve means is closed, water is stopped being supplied to the rim channel or the jet hole.
When a negative pressure is generated at an upstream side of the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage while closing the valve of the vale means which is in the open condition for supplying water, the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage are communicated with each other by means of the communication passage, and the vacuum breaker which is mounted at either one of the rim flow passage, the jet flow passage and the communication passage has the intake port which is communicated with an air upward from the uppermost surface of the rim channel. As a result, the rim flow passage, the jet flow passage and the communication passage are communicated with an air, and a back flow of filth water which flows by way of the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage is prevented. Namely, in the tankless western-style flush toilet of the sixth invention, although the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage are separate paths which are independent from each other, both of them are communicated with each other by means of the communication passage. So, the vacuum breaker is able to cancel the negative pressure on the upstream side of the rim flow passage, and at the same time, to cancel the negative pressure on the upstream side of the jet flow passage. In other words, the vacuum breaker is common between the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage, so it is unnecessary to mount the vacuum breaker which is used as the rim flow passage exclusively and the vacuum breaker which is used as the jet flow passage exclusively. Furthermore, the number of components can be decreased, and there is an advantage in the reduction of the cost.
It is preferable that the vacuum breaker is mounted in the communication passage. When the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage are communicated with each other by means of the communication passage, and the vacuum breaker is mounted in either one of the rim flow passage and the jet flow passage, if the communication passage is a small path, water is likely to be filled in the communication passage. So, there is a fear that the negative pressure at the passage to which the vacuum breaker is not mounted is not canceled. In this respect, if the vacuum breaker is mounted in the communication passage, water is not filled in the communication passage, so it is possible to surely obtain the cancellation of the negative pressure on the upstream side of the rim flow passage, and at the same time, to obtain the cancellation of the negative pressure on the upstream side of the jet flow passage.
According to the preferred form of the tankless western-style flush toilet of the sixth invention, it is possible to adopt a constitution in which a throttle passage for contracting a flow passage area is mounted as a suction means at a part of the rim flow passage which is communicated with the communication passage. In this case, when water flows in the throttle passage of the rim flow passage, the reduction of the pressure is generated in the throttle passage according to Bernoulli""s theorem. Due to this, an air which is remained in the jet conduit can be sucked to the rim flow passage by way of the communication passage. Accordingly, it is possible to suppress a noise which is caused by the air remained in the jet conduit.
Seventh Invention
Furthermore, in the conventional open/close valve, it is only possible that a large amount of water flows at the time of releasing a main water passage due to a main valve body. So, a small amount of water cannot flow in order to achieve the prevention of the freezing of a water supply system or the freezing of a trap of a western-style toilet body, for example, during the cold season, and to achieve an inexpensive maintenance fee. In this respect, even if such an open/close valve is used, and at the same time, a sub open/close valve having a sub water passage in which a small amount of water is able to flow and a sub valve body for opening and closing the sub water passage is separately mounted, dead water is easily generated near the main valve body, and there is a fear that the contamination and the freezing of dead water is generated under the condition that the main open/close valve and the sub open/close valve is merely connected to each other.
The seventh invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the seventh task to be solved to provide an open/close valve by which a large amount of water and a small amount of water is able to flow, and by which dead water is not generated.
The open/close valve of the seventh invention is characterized in that it includes a main water passage which is connected to a water supply source and in which a large amount of water is able to flow, a sub water passage which is connected to the water supply source and in which a small amount of water is able to flow, a main valve body which is able to open and close the main water passage, and a sub valve body which is able to open and close the sub water passage, and that the sub water passage passes through the main valve body.
In the open/close valve of the seventh invention, a large amount of water is able to flow at the time of releasing the main water passage due to the main valve body, and simultaneously, a small amount of water is able to flow at the time of closing the main water passage due to the main valve body and of releasing the sub water passage due to the sub valve body. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the freezing of a water supply system such as a city water service pipe and the like, the freezing of a water supply source reaching a western-style toilet body or the freezing of a trap of the western-style toilet body, for example, during the cold season, and to achieve an inexpensive maintenance fee.
Furthermore, in the open/close valve of the seventh invention, since the sub water passage passes through the main valve body, as far as a small amount of water flows, dead water is hardly generated near the main valve body, and there is no possibility that the contamination and the freezing of dead water is generated.
When the main water passage is connected to the water supply source and also the sub water passage is connected to the water supply source, it is possible to adopt a means for diverging the sub water passage from the main water passage. Furthermore, when the sub water passage passes through the main valve body, if a water inlet of the sub water passage is not a terminal end portion of the main water passage at the primary side, dead water is generated between near the water inlet of the sub water passage and the terminal end portion of the main water passage at the primary side at the time of closing the main water passage due to the main valve body and of releasing the sub water passage due to the sub valve body. Due to this, it is preferable that the water inlet of the sub water passage is connected to the terminal end portion of the main water passage at the primary side. With such a constitution, even at the time of closing the main water passage due to the main valve body and of releasing the sub water passage due to the sub valve body, dead water is not generated between near the water inlet of the sub water passage and the terminal end portion of the main water passage at the primary side. As a result, the effect of the seventh invention is further exhibited.
It is possible that the primary side of the main water passage is connected to the water supply source, and that the secondary side of the main water passage and the secondary side of the sub water passage is connected to a western-style toile body. Accordingly, it is possible to achieve a tankless western-style flush toilet as a western-style flush toilet having no toilet washing tank.
Moreover, it is possible to spout water from the sub water passage in a flow amount which is able to prevent the freezing of water at an upstream side of the western-style toilet body and the freezing of the trap of the western-style toilet body. Accordingly, in the western-style flush toilet including the tankless western-style flush toilet, it is possible to prevent the freezing of water at an upstream side of the western-style toilet body and the freezing of the trap of the western-style toilet body.
The open/close valve of the seventh invention can adopt a housing in which a water-in port connected to a water supply source, a main water passage and a sub water passage connected to the water-in port and a water-out port connected to the main water passage by way of a main valve body and connected to the sub water passage by way of a sub valve body are formed. In the open/close valve having such a housing, a main valve mechanism comprising the main water passage and the main valve body, and a sub valve mechanism comprising the sub water passage and the sub valve body becomes one body. As a result, the mountability to a western-style toilet body and the like is excellent, and the reduction of the cost can be achieved because no pipe is required.
As the main valve body, it is possible to adopt the one comprising a piston which is slidably mounted on the housing in the axial direction, and which is attached to a seat face of the housing by being slided on one side in the axial direction to close the communication of the main water passage, and which is detached from the seat face by being slided on the other side in the axial direction to open the communication of the main water passage. In this piston, it is possible to mount a shaft which is protruded from the housing, and furthermore, by which the piston is slided in the axial direction while being against a force act means. With such a constitution, the speed for opening and closing valve can be set voluntarily by the operation of the piston. So, even if a large amount of water flows, a rapid closing of the valve can be prevented. As a result, the generation of water hammer is prevented, and a noise and the like can be suppressed. Moreover, even by the operation of a small piston, it is possible to open the valve satisfactorily at the time of low pressure of water. So, pressure loss is hardly generated, and the piston doesn""t necessarily become large, and it is possible to exhibit an excellent mountability to a western-style flush toilet and the like.
The shaft may be driven by the manual operation, but it is preferable that the shaft is driven based on an electric signal. If a shaft which is driven based on an electric signal is adopted, the opening and closing of the open/close valve is automatically performed, and this is convenient.
It is possible that the housing has a pressure offset room which is mounted on the other side of the piston, and a passage which is mounted through the piston in the axial direction, which communicates one side of the piston with the pressure offset room and which offsets the pressure that the piston receives from water in the main water passage to the other side. With such a constitution, the slidability of the piston in the axial direction is ensured, and the operation responsibility is stable. For example, if this housing is used for a western-style flush toilet, it is possible to improve the reliability about the washability and the like. Moreover, water which exists at one side of the piston is moved from the water-in port or the water-out port to the pressure offset room by way of the passage, and then, the balance between the pressure of water in the pressure offset room and the pressure of water in one side of the piston is kept, and the difference of the pressure between them is canceled or decreased. Then, it is possible that the sub water passage includes the passage.
It is possible that the main water passage and the main valve body for the rim, and the main water passage and the main valve body for the jet are assembled in such a manner that the main water passage and the main valve body for the rim share the same water-in port with the main water passage and the main valve body for the jet. With such a constitution, the open/close valve for the rim, and the open/close valve for the jet become one body, so the mountability to a western-style flush toilet and the like is excellent, and the reduction of the cost can be achieved because no pipe is required. In this case, it is possible that a single water inlet of the sub water passage is connected to the main water passage, and that two water outlets of the sub water passage are connected to the water-out port for the rim and the water-out port for the jet.
The sub valve body may be the one which is driven based on an electric signal, but it is preferable that the sub valve body can be driven by the manual operation. If the sub valve body can be driven by the manual operation, it is inexpensive.
It is difficult to achieve that a constant small amount of water is flown only by the diameter of the sub water passage because the pressure of water in the water supply source is likely to be changed. Accordingly, it is preferable that the sub water passage has a constant flow amount valve mechanism which is able to flow a constant small amount of water in spite of the pressure of water inside the water supply source. As such a constant flow amount valve mechanism, it is possible to adopt the one which is well known, and which uses an elastic rubber and the like whose divergence is changed by the pressure.
Eighth Invention
Furthermore, for example, in a western-style flush toilet, a toilet washing device is mounted in a western-style toilet body, and at the same time, an attached equipment which uses water of a part washing device and the like having a function for washing a part of a human body may be also mounted. In this respect, in the above conventional tankless western-style flush toilet, the open/close valve which is mounted on the toilet washing device has only one single water-in port and water-out port respectively. So, it is necessary that water is supplied to the open/close valve of the toilet washing device, and at the same time, that water is supplied to the attached equipment to be able to wash the western-style toilet body due to the toilet washing device, and simultaneously, that other functions can be achieved by the attached equipment without being relevant to the washing of the western-style toilet body. Then, in this case, it is necessary that the open/close valve and a water supply source which is mounted on a wall of a toilet are connected by a connecting pipe, and at the same time, that a branch cock is attached to the middle portion of the connecting pipe, and that the attached equipment and the branch cock are connected by way of the second connecting pipe. With such a constitution, plural connecting pipes are mounted in parallel between the water supply source and the western-style toilet body. As a result, an arrangement space for the connecting pipe is required, and an appearance is deteriorated.
The eighth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the eighth task to be solved to provide an open/close valve which has an advantage in the reduction of an arrangement space of pipes and the security of an appearance.
With respect to the open/close valve of the eighth invention, in an open/close valve which includes a housing having a first port and a second port, both of which are at the position being apart from each other, and also having a water-out port which is communicated with a water-through passage, and a valve mechanism which is mounted on the housing, and which carries out supplying water and stopping water supply to the water-through passage by way of the water-out port,
the improvement is characterized in that the second port is communicated with the first port without being relevant to the operation of the valve mechanism.
In the open/close valve of the eighth invention, the housing has the water-out port which is communicated with the water-through passage, and at the same time, the first port and the second port, both of which are at the position being apart from each other. Then, the second port is communicated with the first port without being relevant to the operation of the valve mechanism. Due to this, when one of the first port and the second port is connected to the water supply source, it is possible that the other of the first port and the second port can be communicated with the water supply source. Accordingly, while supplying water from the water supply source to one of the first port and the second port, it is possible to supply water from the water supply source to the other of the first port and the second port without being relevant to supplying water and stopping water supply to the water-through passage.
Accordingly, for example, in the western-style flush toilet, when the toilet washing device having the open/close valve is mounted on the western-style toilet body, and at the same time, the attached equipment such as the part washing device is mounted, if the water supply source which is mounted on the wall of the toilet is connected to the open/close valve of the toilet washing device by means of a single connecting pipe and if the open/close valve and the attached equipment are connected by way of the second connecting pipe, water can be supplied to the open/close valve of the toilet washing device, and at the same time, water can be supplied to the attached equipment too. Due to this, it is possible to wash the western-style toilet body due to the toilet washing device, and simultaneously, other functions can be achieved by the attached equipment without being relevant to the washing of the western-style toilet body. In this case, only one connecting pipe is mounted between the water supply source and the western-style toilet body, so an arrangement space of pipes can be omitted, and an appearance is improved.
When the attached equipment is not mounted, the other of the first port and the second port may be merely sealed. For example, when the first port is connected to the water supply source as a water-in port, the second port as a water supply port is made to be able to be sealed. For such a sealing, it is possible to adopt a system in which a lid portion member is detachably attached to the other of the first port and the second port. The constitution for attaching the lid portion member is not specified, and the lid portion may be attached by a screw stop or an irregularity engagement.
Ninth Invention
Furthermore, in the conventional open/close valve for the flush toilet, the bottom surface of the communication passage is formed as a plane surface. So, when the condition that the flush toilet is not used under the low temperature condition such as a cold area and the like is continued, even if water in the communication passage and the downstream side therefrom is drained away by opening the valve mechanism, water is likely to be remained in the communication passage. Due to this, in this case, water is frozen in the communication passage, and the damage is generated or it is impossible to use the flush toilet immediately at the next time. Thus, there arises a disadvantage in the preferable use at the next time.
The ninth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the ninth task to be solved to provide an open/close valve for a flush toilet which doesn""t generate a disadvantage after water is drained away.
With respect to the open/close valve of the ninth invention, in an open/close valve having a housing in which a water-in port that is connected to a water supply source to take in water, a water-out port that is connected to a toilet body to spout the water to the toilet body and a communication passage that communicates the water-in port with the water-out port, and
a valve mechanism which is mounted on the housing, and which is able to open and close the communication passage,
the improvement is characterized in that the bottom surface of the communication passage is formed downward to the water-in port or the water-out port.
In the open/close valve for the flush toilet of the ninth invention, the bottom surface of the communication passage is formed downward to the water-in port and the water-out port. So, when the condition in which the flush toilet is not used under the low temperature condition such as a cold area and the like is continued, if water in the communication passage and the downstream side therefrom is drained away by opening the valve mechanism, water in the communication passage flows toward the water-in port or the water-out port, and water is not remained in the communication passage. Due to this, in this case, the freezing of water in the communication passage is prevented.
Tenth Invention
However, in the above western-style flush toilet, a toilet washing switch is mounted on the toilet wall which is apart from the western-style toilet body in such a manner that the toilet washing switch is separated from the manual handle. So, if the user is not accustomed to such a western-style flush toilet, there is the case that he doesn""t notice the existence of the toilet washing switch. In this case, although the toilet washing switch and the like are existed, the user carries out the manual operation on the manual handle, and as a result, an advantage in the operability is not satisfactorily exhibited.
Especially, the present inventors consider advantages such as an arrangement space and the like recently, and they are now developing a tankless western-style flush toilet having no toilet washing tank. The tankless western-style flush toilet has a toilet washing device which is able to wash a western-style toilet body with water that is directly supplied from a water supply source. So, the manual handle is not required in the sense of supplying water in the conventional toilet washing tank, it is considered that the user who is not accustomed to such a tankless western-style flush toilet is further puzzled.
Furthermore, as the toilet washing device in such a tankless western-style flush toilet, the one having an open/close valve for supplying water and stopping water supply between the water supply source and the western-style toilet body, a cam device for opening and closing the open/close valve and an electric motor which is able to operate the cam device by means of the operation of the toilet washing switch by the user is adopted. In this case, it is effective that the manual handle for rotating the cam device manually is also mounted preliminarily for an emergency such as power failure and the like. If it is not in case of power failure, there is high possibility that the user who is not accustomed to such a tankless western-style flush toilet misunderstands that the manual handle is served for washing the western-style toilet body. In this case, much physical strength is required for operating the cam device manually by the manual handle, and there is a fear that the user has a heavy operation feeling in his mind.
The tenth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the tenth task to be solved to provide a western-style flush toilet which is able to wash a western-style toilet body with an excellent operability by the user who is not accustomed to the western-style flush toilet.
With respect to the western-style flush toilet of the tenth invention, in a western-style flush toilet which has a western-style toilet body, an open/close valve and a manual handle, and which releases the open/close valve by fluctuation of the manual handle,
the improvement is characterized in that a detection means for detecting the contact or a very small angle deviation is mounted on the manual handle, and that at least the release of the open/close valve is assisted by a detection signal of the detection means.
In the western-style flush toilet of the tenth invention, even if the user is not accustomed to the western-style flush toilet, and when the user doesn""t notice the existence of the toilet washing switch, only if the user operates the manual handle lightly, the detection means detects that the user touches the manual handle lightly or that the manual handle makes a very small angle deviation. Due to this, the release of the open/close valve is assisted, and the washing of the western-style toilet body is carried out.
In the western-style flush toilet of the tenth invention, it is preferable that the manual handle is assisted to be fluctuated by the detection signal of the detection means. With such a constitution, even if the user is not accustomed to the western-style flush toilet, he notices the fluctuated manual handle visually and acoustically, so he doesn""t rotate the manual handle by not more physical strength than that is needed. Therefore, it is possible to prevent malfunction and failure which are caused by the fact that the user rotates the manual handle by force.
In the western-style flush toilet of the tenth invention, it is preferable that the user is able to know the time when the manual handle is assisted. With such a constitution, it is possible to prevent the user from rotating the manual handle by not more physical strength than that is needed. Furthermore, as the means that the user is able to know the time when the manual handle is assisted, it is possible to adopt the one in which a noise such as an intermittent electronic noise is generated, a light is flashed and the like.
In the western-style flush toilet of the tenth invention, when it has a toilet washing device which has no toilet washing tank, and in which water is directly supplied from a water supply source and the water is supplied from a released open/close valve to be able to wash a western-style toilet body, it is preferable that a manual handle is mounted on the toilet washing device. With such a constitution, the user who is not accustomed to the western-style flush toilet is not puzzled.
Moreover, as the toilet washing device of such a tankless western-style flush toilet, when the one having an open/close valve for supplying water and stopping water supply between the water supply source and the western-style toilet body, a cam device for opening and closing the open/close valve and an electric motor which is able to operate the cam device by means of the operation of a toilet washing switch by the user is adopted, if a manual handle for rotating the cam device manually is also mounted preliminarily for an emergency such as power failure and the like, it is preferable that a detection means is mounted on the manual handle, and that at least the release of the open/close valve is assisted by a detection signal of the detection means. With such a constitution, although some physical strength is required at the time of an emergency such as power failure and the like, it is possible to wash the western-style toilet body by the manual handle. Furthermore, in case of not power failure, it is possible to prevent the user who is not accustomed to the western-style flush toilet from having a heavy operation feeling in his mind.
Furthermore, the western-style flush toilet of the tenth invention can be adopted to a tank-type western-style flush toilet having a toilet washing tank in which water that is supplied from a water supply source such as a city water service pipe and the like is temporarily stored before the water is flown into a western-style toilet body. In this case, it may have a constitution in which a detection means is mounted on a manual handle which is mounted on an outer surface of the toilet washing tank, and in which at least the release of an open/close valve is assisted by a detection signal of the detection means.
It is possible that the detection means is constituted by a sensor for detecting that the user touches the manual handle or that the manual handle makes a physical deviation. As such a sensor, it is possible to adopt a pressure sensitive sensor for detecting that the user touches the manual handle, a torque sensor for detecting a torque at the time of the initial operation of the manual handle by the user and a light sensor in which the initial operation of the manual handle by the user is detected by a light. As the light sensor, for example, it is possible to adopt a photo interrupter which includes a luminous element and a light-receiving element, and which detects the existence of an obstruction (manual handle) between the luminous element and the light-receiving element.
In order to assist fluctuation of the manual handle based on the detection signal of the detection means, it is possible to adopt a driving device and a controller. The driving device is served to release the open/close valve, and it is able to have an electric motor for releasing the open/close valve. For example, the driving device can adopt the one having a cam device for opening and closing the open/close valve in order to supply water and stop supplying water to the western-style toilet body, and an electric motor for operating the cam device. Furthermore, the controller is served to operate the driving device based on the detection signal of the detection means, and it can be constituted by a circuit having CPU.
Eleventh Invention
However, in the above conventional tankless western-style flush toilet, since the difference of the pressure of city water in a city water service pipe is not considered, there is a fear that a water supply amount is not satisfactory or excessive.
Especially, when the pressure of the city water is low, a water supply amount is insufficient, and there is a fear that filth is remained in the western-style toilet body. This causes an unpleasant smell and the like, and the western-style toilet body is unsanitary. Such a disadvantage can be solved by unifying a water supply amount to the case in which the pressure of the city water is low. However, in this case, when the pressure of the city water is not low, a water supply amount becomes excessive, and waste consumption of water is generated.
The eleventh invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the eleventh task to be solved to provide a tankless western-style flush toilet which is able to surely prevent both of the unsanitary condition and waste consumption of water.
With respect to the western-style flush toilet of the eleventh invention, in a western-style flush toilet having a western-style toilet body and a toilet washing device which is able to wash the western-style toilet body with water, and which has an open/close valve that is directly connected to a city water service pipe for supplying water from the outside, and that is able to spout the water by being opened and closed electrically,
the improvement is characterized in that the toilet washing device has a control portion for ensuring at least two kinds of releasing times of the open/close valve, and a switching means which is able to switch the control portion in accordance with the pressure of city water in the city water service pipe by an installation person.
In the tankless western-style flush toilet of the eleventh invention, the control portion ensures at least two kinds of releasing times of the open/close valve, and the installation person switches the switching means in accordance with the pressure of the city water in the city water service pipe, thereby selecting the releasing time of the open/close valve.
Accordingly, the open/close valve is released at an appropriate releasing time which is in accordance with the pressure of the city water in the city water service pipe. Namely, even when the pressure of the city water is low and the water is spouted not powerfully, it is possible to perfectly discharge filth that is remained in a trap of the western-style toilet body by prolonging the releasing time of the open/close valve. Due to this, there is no cause of an unpleasant smell and the like, and the western-style toilet body becomes sanitary.
On the other hand, when the pressure of the city water is high and the water is spouted powerfully, water is not consumed in not more amount than that is needed by shortening the releasing time of the open/close valve.
In the tankless western-style flush toilet of the eleventh invention, when the open/close valve comprises a rim open/close valve which is able to spout water to a rim of the western-style toilet body and a jet open/close valve which is able to spout water to a trap of the western-style toilet body, it is preferable that the control portion ensures an equal releasing time of the jet open/close valve in spite of the difference between the case of feces and the case of urine.
Filth that is existed in the western-style toilet body, even if it is feces or urine, is collected to the trap by water which is spouted from the rim by releasing the rim open/close valve. At this time, a relatively large water supply amount is required for collecting the feces to the trap, and on the contrary, a relatively small water supply amount is required for collecting urine to the trap. After that, when the jet open/close valve is released to generate a siphon effect forcibly, in both of the case of feces and the case of urine, the same volume is already ensured together with filth in the trap, so the same level of the siphon effect is generated by the same water supply amount. Due to this, the control portion is satisfactory if the releasing time of the jet open/close valve is set to be equal in spite of the difference between the case of feces and the case of urine. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to change the releasing time of the jet open/close valve between the case of feces and the case of urine. So, the constitution of the control portion becomes simple, and the reduction of the cost is achieved.
In the tankless western-style flush toilet described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2706131, the user is able to select either of washing switches for feces and urine, and the releasing time of the jet open/close valve is set to be different between the case of feces and the case of urine. In fact, when filth which is collected to the trap is discharged, there may be a difference in the siphon effect depending on whether the filth is feces or urine. However, such a difference is very slight, so it seems unnecessary that the constitution of the control portion becomes complicated, and that the increase of the manufacturing cost is generated for such a slight difference.
Twelfth Invention
Furthermore, in the conventional flush toilet, the open/close valve becomes the abnormal condition due to mischief or failure of the toilet washing device. If such an abnormal condition is left alone, water is left to flow, and water is wastefully consumed.
The twelfth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the twelfth task to be solved to provide a flush toilet in which water is not wastefully consumed.
With respect to the flush toilet of the twelfth invention, in a flush toilet having a toilet body and a toilet washing device which is able to wash the toilet body with water, and which has an open/close valve that is able to spout the water by being opened and closed electrically,
the improvement is characterized in that the toilet washing device has a detection means for detecting the abnormal condition of the open/close valve, and a return means for making the open/close valve in the closed condition based on an abnormal signal of the detection means.
In the flush toilet of the twelfth invention, even if the open/close valve becomes the abnormal condition, the abnormal signal is generated by the detection means, and the open/close valve is in the closed condition by the return means automatically.
In the flush toilet of the twelfth invention, it is preferable that the toilet washing device has a notice means for notifying the abnormal condition based on the abnormal signal of the detection means. With such a constitution, the user is able to know that there is something abnormal in the toilet washing device, and it is possible to take measures to meet this rapidly.
As the detection means, it is possible to adopt a position sensor, a flow amount sensor, a water pressure sensor and the like. Furthermore, as the notice means, it is possible to adopt an apparatus for generating, for example, an electric noise, and an apparatus for flashing a luminous diode and the like.
Furthermore, in the flush toilet of the twelfth invention, it is preferable that the return means makes the open/close valve in the closed condition after carrying out at least a water sealing treatment on the toilet body. With such a constitution, even if the open/close valve is in the abnormal condition, a water sealing treatment is carried out in the trap, and it is possible to prevent a nasty smell from going up through a drain pipe.
In this case, the return means is able to make the open/close valve in the closed condition after carrying out the normal washing treatment on the toilet body. With such a constitution, even if the open/close valve is in the abnormal condition, the normal washing treatment is carried out at least once on the toilet body, and the washing of the toilet body is surely carried out. Accordingly, filth is not remained, and the generation of an unpleasant smell is prevented, and the flush toilet becomes sanitary.
Moreover, in the flush toilet of the twelfth invention, it is preferable that the return means makes the open/close valve in the closed condition at the time of exceeding a constant frequency of retry. With such a constitution, even if it is impossible to carry out the normal washing treatment on the toilet body due to the abnormal condition of the open/close valve, the retry is not repeated endlessly, and finally, water is not left to flow. Accordingly, waste consumption of energy is prevented, and waste consumption of water is also prevented.
As the open/close valve, it is possible to adopt the one which is driven by a stepping motor. With such a constitution, the detection means is able to detect the condition of the open/close valve by means of the frequency of pulse which corresponds to a rotation angle of the stepping motor. Due to this, it is possible to control the open/close valve based on a pulse signal easily, and at the same time, it is possible to detect the present condition of the open/close valve easily.
Thirteenth Invention
Furthermore, in the conventional flush toilet, during the winter season, an intention of a control person who tries to prevent the damage which is caused by freezing water that is reserved in the open/close valve is incompatible with the use of the conventional flush toilet under the control of the control person.
Namely, during the winter season, if the open/close valve is maintained in the fully-closed condition, the reserved water that is reserved in the open/close valve is frozen, and there is a fear that the open/close valve is damaged. In order to prevent this, the control person may close a city water service pipe for supplying water to the open/close valve by a stop cock under the ground, and at the same time, he may discharge the reserved water in the open/close valve to an upstream side or a downstream side by making the open/close valve the semi-opened condition, namely, water is drained away.
However, although the control person drains water away, there is a case that the user opens the stop cock again and that he operates a washing switch of the toilet washing device. In this case, if the open/close valve is maintained and stopped in the closed condition after carrying out a series of open/close operations of the open/close valve for washing the western-style toilet body, it is canceled that the control person drains water away after the user uses the flush toilet. As a result, the effect for preventing the freezing of the open/close valve is not exhibited.
The thirteenth invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and it is the thirteenth task to be solved to provide a flush toilet in which the intention of the control person can be compatible with the use of the user during the winter season.
With respect to the flush toilet of the thirteenth invention, in a flush toilet having a toilet body and a toilet washing device which is able to wash the toilet body with water, and which has an open/close valve that is able to spout the water by being opened and closed,
the improvement is characterized in that the toilet washing device has an electric driving means for driving the open/close valve electrically, a manual handle which is able to release the open/close valve manually, a detection means for detecting the condition of the open/close valve and a control means for controlling the electric driving means based on a detection signal of the detection means in the desired mode, and that the control means makes the open/close valve restore to the initial condition in which the open/close valve is released by the manual handle after carrying out the desired mode in the initial condition.
In the flush toilet of the thirteenth invention, it is possible that the electric driving means of the toilet washing device drives the open/close valve electrically, and that the manual handle of the toilet washing device drives the open/close valve manually. During this, the detection means of the toilet washing device detects the condition of the open/close valve, and the control means of the toilet washing device controls the electric driving means based on the detection signal of the detection means in the desired mode.
Accordingly, in the flush toilet of the thirteenth invention, when the control person makes the open/close valve in the semi-closed condition by operating the manual handle in order to prevent the freezing during the winter season, and at the same time, he closes the stop cock under the ground, and when the user opens the stop cock to operate the washing switch under such a condition, the control means makes the open/close valve restore to the initial condition after carrying out the mode in the initial condition in which the open/close valve is released by the manual handle. Accordingly, only if the stop cock is closed after the use of the user, it is maintained that the reserved water in the open/close valve is discharged to the western-style toilet body, namely, that water is drained away. As a result, the effect for preventing the freezing of the open/close valve can be exhibited.
Furthermore, if the flush toilet of the thirteenth invention may be the one which detects whether or not the user uses the flush toilet by means of an optical detector such as a light sensor and the like, and which is able to wash the toilet automatically, the optical detector detects the control person after he sets the open/close valve at the position for draining water away by means of the manual handle, and the automatic washing operation is started. However, after carrying out the automatic washing operation, the open/close valve is not closed to be the condition in which water is drained away, so this is effective.
In the flush toilet of the thirteenth invention, if a stepping motor is adopted as an electric driving means, as the detection means, it is possible to adopt a count means for counting the frequency of pulse of the stepping motor, and a position sensor for detecting a rotation angle of the stepping motor. With such a constitution, by using a pulse signal and a position signal, it is possible to control the stepping motor in the desired mode easily.